


i get by with a little help from my friends

by peachesandgravy (cheriper)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sungbri, it's sloppily written like how a good blow job should be, jk idk you can kill this darling point blank or not. wrote it just to set it free from my mind, sungbri smut i have no business writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriper/pseuds/peachesandgravy
Summary: Sungjin looks a little too tightly wounded and Younghyun is more than happy to help, because that’s what friends do, right?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	i get by with a little help from my friends

Kang Younghyun was tired of independent living. If he could, if he was honestly given a choice to play bass, have a career, and have his friends and family around him, he’d take it. Without batting an eyelash, without any pause. He’d take it.

Because he was honest-to-God exhausted of living alone.

Don’t get him wrong, independent living meant he could eat whatever the hell he wanted anywhere and everywhere in his flat. He could come in and out whenever he felt like. He could live in a pigsty and no one would complain. (Which he did, by the way, during the first three months of moving into his new flat. He discovered living messily was overrated and he cleaned up pretty fast after that.)

He could throw a party and no one would care about the aftermath, except his neighbors who would file noise complaints to their building watchmen. (He’d had this experience thrice, and they’re not even parties. He invited his bandmates over and of course, it was a ruckus.)

He could invite anyone to sleep with and not care about anyone watching his guest’s walk of shame. (Though this only happened in theory. It had been a loooong while, which was also part of the problem.)

These were all great reasons to live alone. But, years and years of living away from family and alone had taken its toll on him. He missed out on birthdays, celebrations, and tiny moments that he could have cherished but couldn’t.

And this was seasonal loneliness, he thought. He’d always feel this way whenever holidays were around. His parents lived in Canada for good now. Even his long weekends wouldn’t suffice. The travel time alone would take two days back and forth.

His bandmates would be kind to invite him sometimes. Wonpil would always have his childhood door open to him. But this Chuseok, his sister had just given birth. Younghyun didn’t want to intrude on such an intimate celebration.

Dowoon was pretty close to his parents. He supposed it was the one thing he learned over the years of living independently from a young age. You start to appreciate the goodness and warmth of your parents once you’re on your own. It was the same as Yougnhyun except Dowoon’s parents lived three hours down from them. Sometimes, his parents would be the ones to visit their son.

Jae would always be around and down for a good time. Like Younghyun, Jae’s family lived away from him. This Chuseok, Jae put his foot down and begged for a short week to celebrate with his family in LA.

That left him Sungjin. He was supposed to go home, too. But there were some miscommunications. His family didn’t know Sungjin was going home for the holidays, so they scheduled a trip abroad and totally forgot to tell him.

So at least Younghyun had Sungjin.

Younghyun sighed. He was currently wasting away on his sofa, with Netflix casting neon colors on his face in his darkened living room.

Really, Younghyun was okay. If you set aside the loneliness and horniness brought by being lonely.

That was actually what was bugging him. He was the horny kind of lonely and it never really bothered him before, but this time, it was taking all of him to find release.

He didn’t really understand it. He rarely took breaks but if he did, he needed some sort of activity or release, and touching himself was just one of them.

Usually, masturbating whenever he was left on his own came as naturally as eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner. There was no shame in it and Younghyun knew that.

But his usual seasonal loneliness came extra strong this time, and with it was the accompanying need to fuck hard and long.

Case in point: right now, he was semi-hard with nothing to stimulate him at all.

A knock on his door broke him from his reverie. He took one look at the semi he was sporting and muttered, ‘Fuck it. This is nothing new for Sungjin.’

He opened the door and Sungjin immediately pushed through him and the door. “I brought goods,” he said as he slightly raised the plastic bags of takeaways he had.

Sungjin immediately set up camp in front of Younghyun’s TV, heading for the beer. The top of the ring tab opening sounded too loud in the static noises of Younghyun’s flat.

“Wow, you’re thirsty,” Younghyun quipped from the door. He threw the bolt down before he joined Sungjin on the couch.

Sungjin gave him a sideways glance before he nodded, beer can still attached to his mouth. He drained it all in one go and released it with a refreshed moan. “You could say that.”

That was… unexpectedly hot. Younghyun felt that moan straight to his semi.

He ran a hand over his sweatpants and subtly fixed himself, before giving up. It was big, even at a semi-hardened state, okay? He took a throw pillow and placed it over his lap.

“What did you bring us, hyung?”

“Chicken and beer. The feast of bachelors,” Sungjin answered as he fixed himself another beer and took out a takeout box for Younghyun before he served himself.

Younghyun reached over for a beer. “You seem a little uptight. Anything bothering you?” he asked with concern.

Sungjin just brushed him off. “It’s nothing. I’m just thrumming with excess energy I don’t know how to channel.”

_ Well, you and me, both, pal. _

“I know, right? I didn’t realize we’re such workaholics until we actually took this break. I’m getting antsy myself, too.”

Sungjin chuckled darkly at Younghyun’s words. It seemed like he was laughing at something else Younghyun didn’t know and still said, “Well, you got that right.”

They finished off the chicken and beer pretty quickly after that. A little bit of tension had eased out from Younghyun. Just being around Sungjin, or even anyone of his members could put him into a more relaxed state. 

Sungjin, on the other hand, didn’t seem like he was any better. He still looked tightly wound up. His eyes were focused on the movie playing, which Younghyun had already tuned out after the food-induced coma had set in.

Younghyun was already half-asleep when he noticed Sungjin was subtly wiping his hands up and down his lap. He kept on fidgeting on his seat, too. But his eyes remained on the screen in front of him.

Younghyun turned his attention to the movie playing and was shocked. His foxy eyes widened. There was a full-on orgy on the movie and it was blistering hot.

He had half a mind to avert his eyes from it. His semi was starting to roar back to life. The pillow on his lap suddenly felt comforting in more ways than one.

Sungjin, on the other, looked even more tightly wound than ever.

Younghyun’s eyes strayed towards Sugnjin’s arms, flexed in tension. His biceps looked extremely attractive. His forearms… Goddamn, Park Sungjin’s forearms flexed like porn in itself. And his big hands…

Younghyun was pretty sure Sungjin was trying his best not to grip the needy tent on his pants right now.

He could see now how Sungjin was trying hard not to breathe heavily, but Younghyun noticed the slow rise and fall of his chest.

“Need help, hyung?” Younghyun muttered in a low, gravelly voice.

Sungjin sharply turned to him, his eyes wide. “W-what?”

He had never seen their straightlaced leader stutter like this, ever. Ever.

He could see how Sungjin’s breath hitched. And for what seemed like forever, they could only stare at each other. Younghyun threw the pillow off his lap, which Sungjin’s eyes followed quickly.

Younghyun’s semi was a full-on hard-on now. The fabric of his grey sweatpants lovingly hugged the form of his cock.

Sungjin’s tongue went out for a peep, licking his drying lips as he kept his eyes on Younghyun’s dick.

Younghyun slowly sat up and stood up and found himself kneeling in front of Sungjin.

“No hands?” His eyes were trained on Sungjin’s.

This seemed to wake Sungjin up from his lust-induced stupor. “Don’t be dumb. More hands, more tongue.”

It was all Younghyun needed to place his palms on Sungjin’s knees before palming through his strong thighs.

The air around them crackled with barely restrained lust.

Sungjin’s hooded eyes dared Younghyun’s to do more than just palming him through his jeans.

“You sure about this?” Sungjin asked.

Younghyun nodded at him.

“I need words, Younghyun,” Sungjin said, his voice deep and rough. Lust might have started to choke their brains of oxygen, but consent was still a top priority.

The fact that Sungjin still managed to ask Younghyun his consent made him want to tear his clothes off and lay in supplication in front of Sungjin. How could the older man still think of his welfare despite their neediness?

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s only right to lend you a helping hand, right? This,” Younghyun said as he palmed Sungjin’s dick over his jeans. “Is a problem, right?”

“Or a solution.” Sungjin shrugged.

There was an evil glint on Younghyun’s eyes before his hands got busy lowering the zipper down and untucking Sungjin. He raised his body and touched his lips to Sungjin’s. “This okay?”

“Yes,” Sungjin murmured against Younghyun’s lips before they devoured each other’s lips.

They feasted on the taste of each other. The hint of malt from their beer earlier only heightened each other’s taste. It was wet, soft, and everything they had been hungering for in so long.

Younghyun’s warm hand had finally found the skin of Sungjin’s hard cock. The soft velvet feel of something so hard made him want to kiss Sungjin harder.

This was happening.

He was holding his bandmate’s cock in his hands and he was ready for more. He wanted more. He wanted everything.

Younghyun was getting greedy with Sungjin’s cock. He tested his grip on it. Up, down. A little twist on the dickhead. He pulled away from their kiss to seek his eyes. “You want it harder or loose?”

“Harder. I’m not a kid, Younghyun.”

For a person who woke himself up with hard strokes on his hair, it only followed that Sungjin would crave for the hard and rough.

Younghyun’s thumb pressed on the vein beneath Sungjin’s cock as he moved up and down his length. His mouth found Sungjin’s soft lips, now paying attention to his lips.

“I need you in my mouth, Sungjin-hyung.”

Sungjin’s answering groan filled Younghyun with purpose. Add to how Sungjin held Younghyun’s face with his hands, one hand cupping Younghyun’s jawline and the other at the back of Younghyun’s head, keeping him close as Sungjin deepened the kiss between them before he released him.”

“Yes, please.” That’s his Sungjin-hyung, always so polite and caring.

Younghyun lowered himself before Sungjin. His eyes marveled at Sungjin’s cock. He had never seen many cocks in person, but he was sure this was a finely shaped, beautiful cock. The dome head was wide enough to have the right width difference to the girth of the length.

It was all beautiful mathematics and geometry and nothing brought Younghyun’s engine running than a finely crafted art piece.

He tasted a stripe underneath the head, and Sungjin moaned prettily. The hand behind Younghyun’s head tightened a bit, pulling a few hairs and adding a pleasurable sensation for Younghyun. Who knew he liked a little hair pulling?

He pressed a kiss on it before opening his mouth and sucking the head. His tongue lolled around it, like a big lollipop, before sucking.

Sungjin held his breath loudly before exhaling Younghyun’s name in supplication. It was music to Younghyun’s ears.

“Younghyun…”

Younghyun released him with a pop. “More?”

Sungjin nodded fervently. “Yes, more. Please.”

“So polite.” Younghyun chuckled.

“Please suck my cock more, Younghyun-ssi,” Sungjin added. He knew Younghyun got off from his weird sense of humor at a high-tension situation like this.

“As you please,” Younghyun answered before he took him back in his mouth and proceeded to ease him into his throat.

He had never done this before, but it felt right to serve Sungjin. Sungjin deserved the best and Younghyun would try his damned hardest to give it to him.

The head of Sungjin’s cock hit Younghyun’s roof of the mouth before Younghyun tried to swallow. The hand behind Younghyun’s head gripped his hair tighter. His groans sounded louder than the movie playing behind them.

He swallowed once, twice, before he released Sungjin again. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck my mouth, hyung. You don’t need to hold back.”

“Are you sure?”

Younghyun smirked. “It would be an honor to have you fuck my mouth, hyung.”

And with that, Sungjin fed Younghyun his cock with one hand as the other guided Younghyun’s head. Their wet kisses earlier had nothing on the sloppy mess that was Younghyun face fucking Sungjin’s cock. Younghyun would gag on Sungjin’s member before his face was released. Sungjin guided him to take his poorly neglected balls in his mouth too. The groan Sungjin let out was almost godly.

“You take good care of me, Younghyun,” Sungjin said.

Younghyun paused with a pop. “Thank you. I try my best.”

“Oh, you’re the best, alright.” 

Younghyun returned to Sungjin’s cock. This time, his throat was a little looser. He could take more of him down as he swallowed. Sungjin’s grip on his head pushed his face closer, trying to let him take more of him.

“I’m close, Younghyun.”

“Please give me your cum, hyung,” Younghyun asked nicely.

“You beggin’ for it, Younghyun?”

“Yes, please,” Younghyun said in between choking on Sungjin’s cock.

Younghyun worked his mouth and throat. His hands gripped the length he couldn’t fit into his mouth. A few more swallows, a few more strokes, and Sungjin was gripping Younghyun’s head harder and tighter. The taste of his warm cum filled Younghyun’s mouth. He tried to swallow everything. And when he was done, Younghyun did a perfunctory swipe at Sungjin’s sensitive head. Just to catch anything he wasn’t able to swallow. Cleanliness is next to godliness, and all that jazz.

Sungjin panted, one arm thrown over his eyes as his head rested on the sofa.

“You alright, hyung?” Younghyun asked.

Sungjin couldn’t move and only offered him a thumbs up. Younghyun had just sucked the life out of him. It was easily one of the best blowjobs he’d had his entire life.

When he was all better, Sungjin looked at Younghyun who was looking a bit sheepish at him from the floor.

“Thank you, Younghyun.”

“It’s alright, hyung. Happy Chuseok,” he said with a smile.

“Happy Chuseok, Younghyun.”

And just like that, Younghyun was a lot less lonely.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I mean, really. What’s a band fandom without a proper Beatles reference?
> 
> I alternatively and lovingly call this as the fic that lived in my mind rent-free for months now. I had to write it down and release it to the world before it died a quiet death in my head, like all other plot bunnies.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. I know the ending was a bit abrupt, but I really need to end it there so I could have lunch. :P


End file.
